Peregrine Kappfjell
Peregrine Kappfjell '(レーシング山 ペレグリン, Rēshinguyama Peregurin) is a freelance mage from a nomad tribe far into the snow capped mountains of Earth Land, far outside Fiore. His branch of the tribe decided to move across to Fiore in order to sell their animals, predominately deer. As Peregrine knows little of Fiore customs and had no schooling, he was limited on what he could do and travels in search of his next meal Appearance Just like all of his tribe, Peregrine has dark black hair and high cheekbones. Unlike most of his tribe, he has golden eyes however, this could just be a side-effect of the Raptor Magic that he practices. Also like most of his people, Peregrine is quite tall and has muscular arms as a result of using a bow as he is predominately a hunter. He commonly wears woolen clothes. Currently, Peregrine wears a thin woolen dark green jumper with plain brown cloth pants and a forest green scarf. These clothes were what he wore as a result of hunting in the forests of Fiore. Personality Peregrine is naturally silent; he only speaks when necessary or required. Most of the things he says has a cold tinge to them, this being an effect of his magic. However, he can be light hearted and happy on occasion, showing that he is one to not let anything hold back how he really feels. Peregrine is something akin to a wild animal as he is blunt with his words and hates being told what to do if the person seems bossy. History Peregrine was born into an unknown nomadic tribe outside of Fiore. All that is known of his land of origin is that it is icy cold and brutal, much like himself. As a kid, Peregrine was raised as a hunter, learning how to use a bow. When he was 5, his father left home because he couldn't control his magic anymore. Three days later, his body was found. In despair, his mother hid it from him and immediately got married to a man from the same tribe who reared deer and sold them. When Peregrine turned 13, she told him that his 'father' made it when in fact his biological father did. A year later, his new father's business took them to Fiore where Peregrine left his parents in order to become an independant mage until he could find a guild to join. Synopsis ''No roleplays as of yet. Equipment '''Bow and arrow - Being brought up as a hunter, Peregrine has unprecedented skill with a bow and arrow. However, for some unknown reason, he refuses to learn Bow Magic. It may be due to the fact that he has pride in his skill and wishes not to augment it with magic. His bow was made by his father for his 13th birthday as it signified him becoming a man. Bone Knives '''- As Peregrine's tribe is a little primative, they don't use much steel and prefer to use materials such as stone, wood and bone for their weapons. Peregrine made the dagger himself and is quite proud of it despite its' limit of decoration. They believe that something should be more useful than elaborately designed. Magic and Abilities Magic: Raptor Magic '''Falcon's Flight - ''(ハヤブサの逃避, Hayabusa no Touhi) The English name will give you the impression it is to do with flying but, flight can also mean running away. This spell allows the user to run at the speed of a falcon in flight (flying). However, the longer the spell is maintained, the bigger strain it takes on the user as our human bodies do not reach these speeds. '''Eye of the Predator - '('捕食者の目', 'Hoshoku-sha no Me) :''This move gives the user an extended range of sight at least a 60 metre radius all around. It also allows you to see in the dark. '''Condor Talons '- (コンドルの爪, Kondoru no Tsume) : ''The spell gives the user long and sharp claws that can be extended and retracted at will. '''Hawk Screech '- ('鷹金切り声,Taka kanakirigo) : ''As the name implies, the user takes a huge breath and lets loose a large hyper-sonic-like screech which has some force behind it but depends on how loud the person is, not the magic power. Also, it can strain the throat if one screams for too long. '''Hunter's Wing '- (ハンターの翼, Hantā no tsubasa) : ''Similar to Swan Magic's Tsubasa, this magic creates large wings expect these are a tawny colour. Their only use is offensive and, when used, unleash a torrent of sharp feathers that act like heat seeking missiles. The only downfalls are that this attack leaves the user vulnerable and the feathers can only follow for a limited time. '''Ripping Beak '- (くちばしをリッピング, Kuchibashi o Rippingu) : ''Both fists are enveloped in some semi-transperent energy that looks like that of an eagle's beak. It can punch with a hard force and, as the name says, can rip through flesh if enough magic energy is expended. Abilities: '''Archery '- Being brought up as a hunter, Peregrine has unprecedented skill with a bow and arrow. However, for some unknown reason, he refuses to learn Bow Magic. It may be due to the fact that he has pride in his skill and wishes not to augment it with magic. 'Hand-to-hand Combat '- He has some skill with the marital arts and used to spare with some of the boys in his tribe for fun as well as contest even though he has no compeititive streak. 'Intellect '- Since Peregrine has the mind set of a hunter, he is quite crafty and elaborate with how he fights, talks and plans things out. He even considers the flaws in each plan and goes with the one which has the highest success rate. He still needs to work on his language skills though. Trivia *The 'tribe' Peregrine is from is a race of people in N. Scandinavia called 'Sami' or 'Lapplanders'. Most of his appearance and other things are based from them. *This is a 2 year article with minimal changes. I plan to remake it in the future, so be patient.